


Behind the Screen

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Of Heroes and Villains AU [8]
Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Of Heroes and Villains AU, it's been a while since ive done one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Bing was a robot, faulty in coding, but brilliant in his ways of technology.Jameson Jackson was mute, but a genius on the computer.Together, they help out any hero that needs it, even if they never get the credit.





	Behind the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It's been a rather long time since I've done one of these, so I decided to do one with Bing and JJ! Hope you enjoy~

Of heroes and villains, Bing sure as Hell thought he was a hero. Did he nearly kill himself every single day for the sake of saving everyone else? Well, no... but he did other things! He built gadgets, suits, guns, all sorts of things to help the heroes save the day and beat the bad guys. Without him, Markiplier wouldn't have that absolutely  _awesome_ suit, Dr. Iplier would still be using a needle and thread (like he needed that anyway) and the Googles would still be on the run. Sure, he never really liked to think about the time he spent with the other androids (too many bad memories for his server to process most days) but all and all, you got the idea. He was a super cool robot android... thing. Yeah. Still working that part out.

And Jameson Jackson, or just JJ as Bing called him, was really cool too. He was probably the smartest human the android knew, wicked good with a computer and able to hack into anything he desired. He also had a really nice mustache, but the was besides the point.

JJ was also mute, something that used to take Bing off guard. Before he had met the man, he had never known or heard of a human that couldn't speak. Granted, he never bothered to search for one as well, but no words could describe how startled he was when JJ had to explain to him that he couldn't speak. Now he hardly thought about it, learning sign language to communicate easier, JJ writing on a whiteboard or using his phone to type making it rather simple to understand one another. Bing talked a lot anyway, to himself and to anyone who would listen, and despite the fact JJ could never respond, the man never minded the constant chatter his companion provided. It was nice, comforting in a way only a friend could be. 

Currently, Bing was in The Screen, AKA the sort of headquarters he and JJ had. It was basically a giant room filled with technology that the android could use and play around with and a large computer station where JJ worked. At the moment the human was off doing his actual job, being the CEO of a well known billion dollar corporation called Monic Tech, specialized in both soft and hardware. Because of the job, Bing spent a lot of time on his own, making new gadgets, improving on others, and taking calls whenever they came in. 

Speaking of which, there was one coming in right now. The android looked over to the giant computer monitors, seeing the picture of Markiplier flash onto the screen. Bing stood up, moving his joints around a little bit to get them to loosen up. (He didn't realize how long he had been sitting until he quickly looked at the time. Four hours was probably a new record or something, but hey, could you blame him? Technology is cool.)

He walked over to the monitors, adjusting his sunglasses (that he enhanced of course) before accepting the call, not bothering to put on the voice changer. It wasn't like Mark didn't know who he or JJ was, so there was no use to hide it. Well, he knew  _about_ JJ, but the heroes never actually  _seen_ the man before, in fact he didn't even know JJ was actually Jameson Jackson.

"Hey dude," Bing said causally, his sensitive ears picking up on heavy breathing that was likely coming from Mark. That usually meant that the hero just got done fighting whatever new villain had popped up that week. So either he just kicked ass, or got his ass kicked.

_"I need your guy's help,"_ Mark demanded immediately, which was a solid check in  _ass kicked_ list. The hero normally said hello back, but apparently whatever happened here made Mark forget about that. _"I need you to look up and do some research on this villain I've been fighting."_

Bing made himself comfy in the big chair in front of the monitors, knowing he would be there for a little bit. This was a normal thing to get from heroes, finding the origins and unknowns about their latest bad guy, trying to come up with a way to defeat them. It's hardly the first time Mark's ever done this, hell, he's probably done it more than any other hero in the entire country. 

The android opened up a tab in his network, not to look up anything, but to take some notes so that he would remember what Mark described to him. He wasn't like the Google's that could remember anything from one year ago on the spot- 

No. He would not compare himself to them. He was his own being, he was not set on destroying humanity. He wouldn't even think of them.

Giving a small shudder and his version of taking a breath, Bing put his mind back on the task at hand. Markiplier needed his (and JJ's) help. This is what he decided to do with his given life, and he'd be damned if he was going to let a few bad memories stop him from doing that.

"So, what's the dude's name?" Bing asked, hearing Mark release a giant sigh. 

_"He calls himself Wilford Warfstache... some crazy maniac with a pink mustache and the ability to manipulate the reality around him,"_ the hero stated, sounding as if he still didn't fully believe it himself. _"I've run into him a few times over the past couple of weeks and I'm starting to think there's more to this guy than I originally thought."_

Bing furrowed his eyebrows together as he made the notes for JJ to look over later. He hasn't heard of this 'Wilford Warfstache,' and Mark made it sound like he's been around for a while now. "How come I've never heard of him?" the android questioned, once again making a new tab and looking it up himself. In the background, Mark scoffed and let out a sour chuckle.

_"Looks like you haven't been paying attention to the news at **all.** What's the point of being part search engine if you don't know about current events?"_ Mark jabbed, his tone making it clear that part of it was joking, making Bing snicker.

"Hey! Sometimes I don't wanna look at all the depressing shit that's happening. Plus, being a search engine has  _nothing_ to do with knowing current events."

_"Whatever. Can you find anything about this guy or not?"_

Bing saved the information about the villain for later, closing the tab before replying, "you know I'm not the best when if comes to this sort of thing. I'll give it to JJ when he gets back, he can do more with it than I can."

Mark sighed.  _"Okay. Just contact me when you have something. Talk to you later."_

"Ditto."

And with that, the hero hung up, leaving the android in a silent room once again. Bing stared at the screen for a minute, not entirely sure why, but he knew he didn't want to go back to working on... whatever he had been working on. Geez, he couldn't even remember. Whoever created him obviously did  _not_ have his memory function in mind very much. Granted, they probably didn't have him having emotions more like humans did either, but here he was. 

Oh well. Just another day in the life of an android who forgot he was an android half the time, waiting for his friend to show up.

 

 

Of heroes and villains, JJ never liked the word  _hero_ tp describe himself. It made him feel as if he had some sort of power over everyone else, that somehow he was more important. Yes, there were people that liked the term hero being used to describe them, the connotation of the word generally being rather positive, but the man liked to think of himself as... a helper of sorts. He finds information, (usually illegally, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do) gives it to those who need it, and let them take care of the rest. He never got the glory or recognition, but he didn't want it. He already got enough being the CEO of Monic Tech, and JJ didn't think he needed any more than that.

JJ walked to The Screen, pulling the thick coat that he was wearing tighter around him. It was bitterly cold outside, especially since it was nighttime, but JJ wanted to see Bing before he went home. He never liked how the android stayed by himself most of the time, and if JJ were to be honest, he felt bad that Bing did. The android could go anywhere he wanted  _whenever_ he wanted, yet he never did. He could easily blend in as a human if he needed to, and the man thought it would do him some good to get around and actually  _talk_ to someone, and God knows JJ couldn't do anything about that.

JJ remembered the conversation he had with Bing about this. It happened a few months ago, but the man could still very easily see the look on the androids face when he asked (signed) about him never going out.

"I'm fine," Bing had quickly reassured, not looking JJ in the eye as he continued to work on his newest gadget. "I don't want to deal with the memories." 

But hey, what was he supposed to do? There was no way in Hell he would ever tamper with Bing's coding even though he very easily could, and if the android wanted to avoid the outside world in fear of what happened in the past, there was nothing JJ could do to help. He wasn't a psychiatrist (would you even get one for an android that was programed with human emotions?) and he definitely isn't the best person to come to for help. All the man could do was listen. 

JJ finally made it to the building all the way in downtown Jacktion where The Screen was, confident his nose would simply fall off any second from frostbite. He quickly opened the door of the seemingly abandoned building, going over to the elevator and pressing the up button and stepping in as the door opened. The man proceeded to place his hand against the side of the elevator, listening to the faint mechanical whirls of the machinery scanning his handprint before swiftly scanning his eye, the one without the monocle, at the same time. 

**"Welcome, Jameson Jackson,"** said a robotic voice, the elevator now heading down, deep into the earth. It always took a while to get down there with how far into the ground it was built, but to JJ it was all worth it. The more hidden The Screen was the better, less chance of a certain glitch, or any villain for that matter, to find it. 

A few minutes later, there was a pleasant  _ding_ and the door opened, revealing The Screen in all of its glory. Not everything was on right now, but the sight of everything around him never ceased to amaze him. He built it, swore a few people into secrecy, but it was Bing who designed and thought of it all. No matter what that android said and thought, he was a genius in so many ways JJ was not, and this entire room was clear enough to show that.

The man stepped out of the elevator, making his footsteps a little bit louder than normal so that Bing could hear them and know he was here. The android was probably in his regular spot, and a few seconds later, that's exactly where JJ found him. Bing's full attention was on the project in front of him, some odd combination of wires and metal scrap that meant nothing to JJ, but probably meant everything to the android. 

It seemed Bing hadn't noticed him yet. He got like this sometimes, getting so far into the zone that his hearing and processors completely blocked out so his full undivided attention was on the task in front of him. He wasn't built or coded to be a multitasker, he was built to be really good at doing one thing at a time, and when it came to engineering, he was perfect at it. The robot could spend hours in one spot without moving, something JJ would never be able to do.

JJ walked all the way to the table, knocking sharply on the metal when Bing still didn't see him. The android startled, the tool in his hand flying into the air and letting out a small robotic squeak. The man laughed behind his hand, the action making no noise besides the air being pushed out. Bing glared at him playfully, picking up the tool which had fallen to the floor.

"Geez dude, warn a guy before you sneak up on em'!" Bing exclaimed.

_That's kind of hard to,_  JJ signed once he calmed down enough to do so.  _Seeing that I can't speak and all._

The android adjusted his sunglasses, giving JJ a brief moment to see his glowing orange eyes. Bing always seemed so embarrassed by them, constantly hiding them behind glasses and never taking the glasses off. Yes, JJ knew that the glasses had advancements that helped the android, but did he really need them 24/7? It was a question JJ had yet to ask him.

"Mark called today," Bing said, standing up. His metal joints popped, making the man cringe a little, and thankfully the android didn't notice. JJ never liked loud sudden noises, and even when he's hear them many of times, the still made him uncomfortable. "He said he needed help with something."

JJ followed Bing to the monitors, the robot placing his finger into a port like a flashdrive, bringing up a list of notes it looked like. "Apparently there's this guy named 'Wilford Warfstache' running around and he wants to know if there's anything we can find on him. You've heard of the guy?"

The man nodded, thinking back to the news he saw about a week ago. Iplieropolis had yet another villain to deal with, and this time they could seemingly control the fabric of the world at will. It was quite a step into the 'now they're just making this shit up,' category, but was Jacktion really any better? They basically had the human personification of a computer virus, a magician, and plenty of other crazy people that ran through the city. So really, who's to say that a guy who could manipulate reality was any different?

_He seems like an interesting fella,_ JJ commented.  _I'm guessing this is the guy Markiplier wants us to look up?_

"Yep. Though I've already done a little bit of research, and I can't find  _anything_ on this guy. It was like he popped out of nowhere and landed smack dab in the middle of the earth. It makes no sense."

The man shrugged his shoulders, sitting down in the large chair in front of the monitors. It was rather late, and he had to go to work tomorrow, but it wouldn't have been the first (or last) time he's ever pulled an all nighter. 

Wilford Warfstache, JJ thought as he started up all of the other monitors.  _Who do you think he is?_ the man signed at Bing, who just shrugged in response.

"He can control reality around him. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if he's from 200 years ago or 500 years in the future," the android replied, and JJ had to agree. For all they knew, this Wilford character wasn't even alive yet, or, he died many years ago. 

Oh well. There was no way of telling until they started looking.

_Let's do this._                     

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
